darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Lord
The Giant Lord is a boss in Dark Souls II. Description The Giant Lord is a large Giant, towering over all other giants albeit having a much more slender frame. He appears to be the leader of the giants and unlike his subjects, who wield crude clubs, he wields a giant sword. Upon death, he drops the Giant Lord Soul and Giant's Kinship. In NG+ and beyond, he will also drop the Ring of Giants+2. Locations The Giant Lord is found within the Memory of Jeigh, past the door that requires the King's Ring to open in the Forest of Fallen Giants. The area in which you fight him is the same location you fight The Pursuer, but without the balistae, and ledge walls. Lore The Giant Lord is the king of all Giants. After his kingdom was invaded by King Vendrick, whom was under the influence of Nashandra, the Giant Lord invaded Drangleic to avenge his losses, and to retrieve the prize that Vendrick stole from him. Possessing a will of iron, the giants laid siege to Drangleic in a war that lasted for generations, and laid waste to the once proud kingdom. Eventually the Giant Lord was defeated by an unknown hero, and the giants retreated, crossing the sea to return home. The Giant Lord himself, broken and beaten, was dragged beneath the fort where he fell, and imprisoned there. Resistances *Moderate Magic, Fire and Lightning resistances. *Very low Dark resistance. *Can be poisoned. *Can be bled. Strategy Caution must be taken because the way to the Giant Lord is just as dangerous as the boss itself and at times more lethal. The platform is bombarded by fireballs at the entrance (near the fog gate) and at the end (near the Giant Lord). Along the way the head of a statue will come down and roll across the platform killing everything in its path. There are several safe spots to the left and right so it's advisable to either wait for the head to stop rolling or quickly run to the safe spot in the middle. The strategy for the Giant Lord is very similar to the Last Giant, staying between his legs will usually be enough to avoid most of his attacks. He does, however, have some nasty tricks: he has a sword slash that covers the right side of his body and his back. This is by far his deadliest attack, not to mention the back is usually the safest spot for a large boss, so it can catch someone by surprise. Standing behind him is usually what triggers this attack, so attack and quickly roll between his legs. As you're approaching, he will often do an overhead swing followed with a shockwave which travels in a straight line, however it's easily dodged or hidden away from. Pyromancers can have an easier time if they have access to Fire Tempest or Chaos storm as the boss rarely moves and will be hit with all the pillars of fire. For the same reason, Poison Mist and Toxic Mist work as well, as the boss rarely moves, it's extraordinarily easy to inflict both Poison and Toxic, dealing at least 45 damage a second until it wears off. If the player has any magic at their disposal they can remain safe on the platform to the left of the Giant Lord as the boss seems incapable of climbing stairs and so will be easy to hit. The only two attacks player needs to worry about are an overhead slam and sweeping swing. Both can kill the player instantly if the player is on low health. Otherwise, any form of magic makes this a fairly easy fight, and a good farming location for Giant Lord souls. Melee fighters may find it easier to do this fight unlocked, as the camera tends to spin in strange directions owing to the small area in which the Giant Lord is fought. This can also make it easier to see his tells before his attacks. If one stands on the ledge to the left, the Giant Lord will limit his attacks to just swinging his sword, making them easier to avoid overall, regardless of the character's class. Summoning Only one of these summons can be used for the fight: *Captain Drummond can be summoned for the fight, once the player has exhausted his dialogue in the Memory of Vammar. His summon sign is right outside the fog gate. *Benhart of Jugo can also be summoned once his dialogue is exhausted outside the Memory of Orro, as well as within the same memory. Head down the stairs from Drummond's summon sign to find his summon sign. Attacks Overhead Slam: '''A one-handed overhead attack with his sword. If at a distance, the slam will be followed with a shockwave that travels in a straight line. Easily dodged or even side-stepped. '''Horizontal Slash: A simple slash with his sword. '''Backwards Sweep: '''A powerful slash that covers his right side and back. Can be followed up with an overhead slam. '''Stomp: '''He will stomp the player once he is under him. Defenses Drops Ring of Giants+2 | Ring Ring of Giants.png | Guaranteed | res3 = NG+ }}The Giant Lord drops 75,000 souls upon defeat. Notes *After leaving the Memory of Jeigh, the player will be immediately invaded by Royal Sorcerer Navlaan if he has been freed. Sometimes he won't spawn right away and will spawn next time the area is visited. *The Giant Lord will drop approximately 300,000 souls on Bonfire Intensity 8. With a full set of soul raising equipment maximum amount is 507,882 souls. Making the Giant Lord an effective way to farm souls. *Player can use the Bonfire Ascetic found in Memory of Jeigh on the Forest of Fallen Giants bonfire, The Place Unbeknownst, respawning the Giant Lord and the rest of the memories endlessly. Trivia *The Soul of the Last Giant's description in Scholar of the First Sin reveals that the Giant Lord and The Last Giant are one and the same character. *As they are likely the same individual, the Giant Lord shares the same theme with The Last Giant. Gallery Giant Lord.jpg|Concept art from guide book. giant lord size comparison.jpg|Comparing the size difference between the Bearer of the Curse and the Giant Lord. Videos Music pl:Lord Olbrzymów Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses